Falling
by vivi-rose
Summary: Falling in love is easy, falling out of love is difficult but falling now would be so much better for everyone. Very angsty Percico, suicide and slash but nothing very graphic. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**_Falling_**

**_This is a very angsty depressing fanfic that I decided to write. It isn't a oneshot, it's a two shot and it is Percico just in case I completely murder your feels in this chapter. If I get enough interest I will post the next chapter but it will most likely be a great Christmas present for you all! _**

_when you've got nothing left  
you've got nothing left to lose  
with my last left single breath  
I'll still be singing to you_

_The diary by Hollywood Undead_

_Just one step and it will all be over._

It was getting easier and easier to obey the voices, he believed them already. No more hope, Pandora's jar was open, no hearth to warm his heart. Just one more step, one simple step and his troubles would all be over. Nico stood at the edge of the cliff overlooking the ocean, the irony of the sea being the one to kill him was just too funny. Walking forward one more step, no one would miss him.

_Worthless._

Nico screamed out in the night, if only the voice would leave him, he might have peace for his final moment on this planet. Clawing at his head, he screamed again, the sound of the voice was pure agony rattling around in his skull. Screaming, he clawed at his marked wrists, fingernails digging deep into the pale scarred flesh. Blood was pooling in the crook of his arm and dripping onto the dark rocky ground. If he didn't jump he would be likely to just die of blood loss, he collapsed on the ground kicking with his weak legs and attempting to crawl closer to the steep cliff drop on his pale trembling arms.

The others, now fast asleep on the Argo ll just metres from where he would fall, had been talking about him since he came back from Tartarus. It had changed him they whispered; they didn't know the least of how different he was. Voices had plagued him ever since, which was crazy but it looked as if he was too so it didn't seem to matter. The trip had done something to him, not only was he paler, malnourished and moody. It had shattered something deep inside of him, the place where he had stored all the pain since Bianca's death. A wave of emotion had overcome him and that with the memories of Tartarus was enough to drive anyone insane.

Tears streamed down the teen's face, who would ever miss a son of Hades? Not accepted in the place that is deemed the safest, his step-mother looked down her nose at him every day. Hades never loved him.

After he had remembered some of his childhood memories, he wished his mother was still with him. But she was gone, so was Bianca. He had reached the cliff face now.

Falling in love was easy, it was falling out of love that Nico found difficult. Would Percy even care after he was gone? Would Jason tell him the secret that he had managed to keep for so long?

_He'll laugh, they all will, it's pathetic. You can't even admit to it._

"Go away!" Nico screamed, pushing half of his body off the cliff. Looking at the still glass like water below him made him feel ill. This was it, finally he could get out of this world, he was no hero but maybe his father would show pity and send him to Elysium. He needed to stop yelling or someone might hear him.

_Fall, no one will miss you Nico Di Angelo. Jason won't care, especially not Percy._

No one will care, not even Percy Jackson, the man he loved. Falling in love is easy, falling out of love is difficult but falling now would be so much better for everyone. He wasn't needed on this quest, he had returned after he delivered the statue but he felt like he really didn't belong on the Argo ll. It wasn't _Eight half-bloods shall answer the call, _he wasn't even mentioned at all. I'm sorry Percy, he would feel the guiltiest about it, Nico just hoped Grace would keep his mouth shut.

Just hoping he wouldn't suddenly change his mind on the way down, he fell, "I love you Percy." He whispered as the wind rushed by his ears and the voice's laughs all echoed in his head.

Just then Percy darted awake.

**It isn't Percy's dream just to say if it sounded like that.**

**How was it? I know it was short but I think it might have been okay. Next chapter will be up before Christmas so goodbye for now and please review my story, tell me if I killed your feels, I'm sorry, don't kill me.**

**-V**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy darted awake.

"I love you Percy." Echoed around in his mind, did Nico really say that or was it just his imagination. He blamed it simply on his mind, where was Nico anyway. It was just the sentence that worried him. Annabeth had broken up with him the night before; they had quite mutual feelings on the matter. They both realized they had changed since Tartarus but Percy failed to tell Annabeth that Percy had discovered he was really, attracted to men. Maybe he was attracted to both but during their relationship she had felt too much like his sister rather than his girlfriend, there were simply no fireworks.

Suddenly a pain filled his chest and he struggled to breath, it was almost like he was being strangled but he realized what it was, he was drowning. Nico, Percy just knew it, something bad had happened to Nico. Percy ran up the stairs, trying to breathe but failing miserably.

_Falling from ice, the son of Neptune shall drown._

Maybe it meant something completely different from the fall in Alaska, a metaphorical ice, the relationship he had been frozen in. Percy was getting weaker and weaker, he ran to the railings and tried to see anything in the water. It was dark but he saw the dark shape of Nico Di Angelo slipping further and further beneath the ice like surface.

Percy quickly hit the button to sound the alarm on the ship before pushing his numbing body into the water and struggling to swim towards the boy. It was difficult and Percy finally realized how difficult others might find it to swim.

Kicking hard, Percy managed to grab a hold of the back of Nico's shirt and send them both to the surface of the ice cold water. Finally being able to breathe Percy began to cough, colour being restored slightly to his blue tinged skin. He swam quickly, leaping like a salmon onto the decks of the ship and laying Nico down between the crowd of worried demigods.

Hazel rushed to Nico's side, frantically trying to restore his breathing with CPR. Jason turned to Percy who had collapsed onto the deck and began to question him.

"Percy, what happened?" Jason glared at him; somehow he and Nico had become good friends while he was in Tartarus.

Percy coughed, "I'm not sure I woke up and I felt like I was drowning, I ran up here and saw Nico in the water." He sounded like the penguin from Toy story.

A shuddering breath escaped Nico's lips and he began to cough up all the salt water that had been residing in his lungs. Both Percy and Jason darted forward to join Hazel who was shaking as she poured Nectar into his trembling mouth. Being the smart one Annabeth had wrapped a blanket around Nico's shoulders after Percy had dried him off but she stood back with the rest of the demigods who didn't really know Nico well.

"Why?" Nico croaked. "Why couldn't you have let me die?" Everyone's eyes widened in shock at Nico's comment, although they didn't know him well they wouldn't have wished him to only the three gathered around his pale body understood the comment.

"No Nico, don't you dare tell me that was a suicide attempt." Jason yelled, Nico simply glared back.

"I told you I was leaving for good Grace." Nico croaked again, "You know why, mostly. Don't you dare try and stop me again." Nico seemed to have got his strength back quite quickly because he shadow travelled over to where a large jug of nectar was standing. Understanding exactly what he was trying to do, Percy and Jason ran across the ship, Jason yanking the jug out of the screaming boy's hands as Percy pinned Nico's hands behind his back.

"Please." Percy had never heard Nico in so much pain since Bianca's death. "Please let me die, I want everything to stop." Hazel was in tears; Frank had his arms around her while she sobbed. The others just stared in shock.

"No Nico." Percy said quietly, "I will not let you just die like this." Nico struggled, tears streaming down his face.

"Why would you care, you killed my sister, but I just couldn't hate you. I just couldn't, why do you have to do this, I want the voices to leave now." Nico clutched his head, screaming in agony. Percy nearly cried just from all that emotion Nico had let out in one small burst of sound.

Jason stared straight at Nico, "What voices?" He sounded pained.

"I don't know, they've been there since Tartarus, plaguing my sleep and screaming in my head. They. _Won't_. Stop." Nico repeatedly slammed his fists into his head and Percy actually let a tear escape his eye. "They tell me to kill myself; at least if I do they will be gone. Maybe I will actually get accepted in the underworld, I'm just too different."

"Nico, I know it must have been hard to accept since you were born in the forties but it's accepted now." Jason said, the rest of the crew had no idea what was going on, or what they were talking about.

"But is it really Jason?" Jason looked guilty for a moment, before looking angry.

"Those voices, Gaia is only messing with you. The rest is all in your head, Camp Half-Blood like you because of the war. If you weren't so brooding all the time..." Percy spoke quietly but was cut off by Nico's angry glare.

"Go away. I hate you, I wish you were dead!" It was the same thing Nico had screamed at him when he was ten years old. "No, I wish I were dead, I wish I wished you were dead." Nico collapsed on the ground, his sudden outburst having freed him from Percy's restraining arms.

"I-I don't-" Percy stuttered.

Nico sighed, "How can you not understand it yet Percy, I love you, I have loved you since I was ten years old or seventy or whatever." The rest of the crew looked shocked but Annabeth stared straight back at Percy nodding. She had figured everything out, why they had broken up and why it hurt him so much to see Nico like this. Needless to say it still hurt; she turned, heading straight back downstairs.

"Nico." Percy whispered, "Please don't kill yourself."

The pale skinned boy turned his head sadly, "Why not? Why shouldn't I?"

Percy leaned in close and whispered, "Because love you too Nico Di Angelo." And then he closed the space between them with a kiss and for the first time he actually felt fireworks.

**Merry almost Christmas, what a wonderful present to you all. It is Christmas Eve where I am, its just 2.00 in the morning Christmas eve but yolo (please forget I just said that.) If you liked this then leave a review or if you didn't like it leave one anyway. It is customary to thank people for their christmas gifts...**


End file.
